


Untitled

by argonautic



Series: J/J Drabbles [2]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Series: J/J Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867678
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

Slowly, meticulously. _Reproducibility is key_. The tip of his tongue perfectly aligned with Jeremy’s nipple. Then down, sucking, biting just a little. Steady on his hands and knees, avoiding any other contact. Jeremy arches his back; a sharp breath in, a delicious little whine. _Interesting_.

_Again_. With the same results, almost: this time there’s also a gasp coming from the pit of Jeremy’s throat, sounding a lot like ‘James’.

He raises his head, crossing Jeremy’s eye line beyond the horizon of red cheeks, trails of sweat shining over the skin.

“Why haven’t you- we, done this… before?”

“You were married.”


End file.
